The ThunderClan Life
by beautyxfromxpain
Summary: What do you think went on within the clans back in the past before Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Firepaw, and other well known cats were born? This story took place a couple years before Bluestar came into existance. This is about some of the ThunderCla
1. Cats of the Clans

**Cats of the Clans**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Talonstar- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Mistedpaw

**Deputy:** Splitmoon- handsome bengal tom

**Medicine cat:** Spiderstep- black she-cat with gray tip of tail

Apprentice- Paintedpaw

**Warriors:** Yellowstripe- light yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Poplarpaw

Lilyflower- pretty silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Bleakpaw

Fernmist- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bravesong- light brown tabby she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Chilledheart- white tom

Badgerpatch- black tom with white splotches

Apprentice- Stormypaw

Thornflame- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Ashenpaw

**Apprentices:** Mistedpaw- white she-cat with hints of gray in her fur

Paintedpaw- pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Poplarpaw- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

Bleakpaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Stormypaw- black she-cat with brown eyes

Ashenpaw- pale gray tabby tom w/ brown eyes

**Queens:** Sanguinefeather- reddish orange she-cat

**Elders:** Darkpelt- lanky black tom with white chest and paws. Some of his fur is flecked white with age

**

* * *

**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Shallowstar- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Her muzzle, tip of tail, and chest are a much paler gray.

**Deputy:** Lightningstrike- handsome pale yellow tom

Apprentice- Auburnpaw

**Medicine cat:** Marshgrass- dark brown tom

**Warriors:** Morningfog- ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Cranepaw

Tealfrost- gray she-cat whose fur has a blueish hue (like Bluestar's did)

Ivyflame- white she-cat with deep green eyes

DeathGlare- black tom

Sparrowtail- silver tabby tom

Apprentice- Rosepaw

Palmfrost- golden tabby tom, twin to Sunseeker

Apprentice- Thymepaw

Eaglestripe- brown tom with white paws

Sunseeker- golden tabby tom with green eyes, twin to Palmfrost

**Queens:** Oakbreeze- calico she-cat

Daisyflame- light ginger she-cat with white splotches

**

* * *

**

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Hurricanestar- ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Mousepaw

**Deputy:** Nightflame- massive black tom

**Medicine cat:** Cedarstorm- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Scarredpaw

**Warriors:** Fireflower- dark ginger she-cat

Cinnamontail- brown tom

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Willowbreeze- golden she-cat

Leopardspot- bengal tom

Seastep- gray tom with brown eyes

Whitewind- white tom with yellow eyes

Emberswirl- dark black tom with white tip of tail

Magnoliafrost- pretty white she-cat

**Queens:** Leafbreeze- calico she-cat

**Elders:** Grayflower- dark gray she-cat

Rainwhisper- white tom

**

* * *

**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Thistlestar- black tom with white chest and tip of tail

**Deputy:** Thunderheart- brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Cherrypaw

**Medicine cat:** Rosemarystep- white she-cat with brown splotches

**Warriors:** Dreamchaser- silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Brindleclaw- calico tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Windpaw

Lizardpelt- small gray tom

Whisperedsong- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Darkmist- black she-cat with green eyes that have golden flecks in them

Sunspot- bengal tom

Scorchedfire- orange tabby tom

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

**Queens:** Rowanwind- brown tabby she-cat

Brightsong- pretty ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Mossblossom- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. The Reason

_Hey, this is my first fiction story on this site, so if I seem inexperienced, thats why. This fanfiction story is rated T for some language and situations._

_**Note: I do not own the Warriors stories Erin Hunter does, but I did come up with all of the names in my story and the plot. If you happened to come across a name you came up with too, then I must let you know that I did not steal anything from any author.**_

* * *

**The ThunderClan Life**

As dawn arrived, the cats of ThunderClan started emerging from their dens, stretching. If any cat had briefly glanced towards the still-dark entrance of the awakening camp, they would have glimpsed a pale grey shape slip quickly out of the camp.

Ashenpaw let out a heavy sigh of relief, happy that he had left undetected. Absolutely sure that one of the many she-cat apprentices (well ok, there were five. But hey, that was a lot seeing that he was one of two toms in apprentice duty) would have seen him leave, he had headed towards the gorse tunnel as soon as his ears had picked up the rustling of the first cat who was awake enough to make their way out into the sunlight. The tabby gave a shudder as he thought of the female apprentices; they were WAY too clingy. That is with the exception of one beautiful member of the little "posse" they had. She was the reason why was out in the forest so early, the reason why he had spent most of the night lying on his side in the middle of the camp, devising a plan which he was carrying out at the present.

Why was all of this? Ashenpaw had a huge crush on a certain calico she-cat named Paintedpaw and for a while now had been trying to think of ways to court the very special apprentice. His paws veered off the well worn path to the heart of the TallPines and turned to a place where very few cats ever ventured: the Twoleg Place.

He leapt to the top of one of the bright white fences and tail swishing, peered into the garden below until he found what he was looking for. Gracefully Ashenpaw sprang into the garden, padding swiftly towards a specific row of flowers. Choosing the prettiest rose (a pink one with a hint of yellow and the tips of the petals turning darker into a light shade of red), he bent it over, attempting to snap the stem. The tom winced as a sharp thorn stabbed into his paw.

" Whoever said 'Love isn't a bed of roses' is wrong. It is exactly that. Sometimes its pretty, other times it just plain hurts if you do something wrong to get at it. Stupid thorns!" The apprentice muttered through gritted teeth. He desperately tried to pull the thron out but it just dug deeper into the pad of his front paw until it snapped completely off of the stem. Ashenpaw made a face as he limped over to a clump of lavender, pulling some out then returning to the fallen rose. As the tomcat bent over to pick it up, a n angry shout spooked away the roosting ravens who had been watching him curiously. A twoleg started walking menacing towards him. The twoleg waved his arms, then began to chuck gardening tools at the ThunderClanner. He dodged them as he pelted towards the fence with the plants in his mouth until a small shovel suddenly struck him on the back of the head.

As Ashenpaw stopped, momentarily dazed, he felt blood oozing down his neck from a gash on the back of his head. Shocked, his body froze up and he couldn't bring himself to move as the twoleg started coming closer.

"Move idiot!" A shrilly shriek brought him back to his senses, and shaking his head the gray tabby sprang to the top of the fence. Looking back, he saw the twoleg had turned back to the house and a pale ginger she-cat was weaving herself between his legs, tail held high in greeting. As her piercing icy blue gaze locked onto his, he realized she wasn't doing this out of affection for her twoleg, but as a distraction. He blinked in thanks and she dipped her head. Her owner stroked her back and she flinched slightly and her striped fur bristled; clearly she didn't like the human.

Ashenpaw dropped down to the ground on the other side, glad to be back in the forest, and ran awkwardly back to camp on three legs, all the while the image of the kitty pet who saved him from further injury stuck in his mind.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I'll post the next chapter after I get feedback. If I don't get any reviews, then I'll just go ahead and post the next chapter in a day or two. Please tell me what you think! I am open to any suggestions._


	3. Gossiping

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews and for reading my story. Here is the next chapter_

_**Note: ****I do not own Warriors in any way, I just made up this plot and the characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

ThunderClan cats were in clusters among themselves, eating fresh-kill and talking as Ashenpaw passed through the gorse tunnel. A few cats looked up at him inquiringly as if wondering where he had managed to slip off to, and more were puzzled about the flowers, most cats don't pick flowers. Ignoring their stares, the apprentice limped over to a small tree in the corner of the camp, covered with vines. Quietly he set down the flowers and yanked one of the many vines loose and began to wrap it around the flowers to keep them together.

The group of female apprentices giggled as they watched their clanmate. Each of them, with an exception of one, wished the flowers were for her.

"I wonder whose bouquet that is meant to be?" a brown tabby she-cat known as Heatherpaw asked, blinking dreamily.

Another she-cat examined her claws, sighing as if the answer was completely obvious. "I bet that's going to be for you Poplarpaw." She mewed, trying to sound bored in attempt to hide the envy boiling up inside of her.

The apprentice who this comment was directed to gave a small smile. "Ya think so Mistedpaw?" she asked, already knowing all of the apprentices in her so called posse agreed. Though she was the smallest and the most petite, Poplarpaw was thought to be the most beautiful. Her soft fur was a bright golden hue and in some places a bit darker seeing that she was a tabby. Her eyes were a deep emerald green that could make any tom's heart melt, even Talonstar, the ThunderClan leader, who would do whatever he could to please her though he had his own mate. That's why, at her request, the lucky apprentice got to have Yellowstripe (a handsome pale golden tom who she was smitten with until she started crushing on her latest tom) as her mentor.

"Of course Poplarpaw! He's head over heels for you! (This was said loudly and Ashenpaw, who was listening to the she-cats gabbing, snorted) Why is it that you always end up getting the handsome toms? I'm your sister, aren't I supposed to look a little bit like you?" A black she-cat, Stormypaw, saved Mistedpaw from replying to Poplarpaw's last question. She shot the other apprentice a warning glance. Poplarpaw merely smiled at the remark.

"What do you think Paintedpaw?" the popular apprentice asked to the calico to her right who had kept silent the whole time. The she-cat quickly thought up a opinion that would please her friend.

"Poplarpaw I agree. Why would he have any reason not to like you?" the cat known as Paintedpaw soothed. "If you feel nervous about it I can give you some thyme to calm you" she added, sitting up on her haunches.

"That would be great. Gee Paintedpaw, I'm so glad you became a medicine cat apprentice. I could never ask Spiderstep of these kinds of things. She would have never given me catnip to make Splitmoon go crazy over me!" At this all of the apprentices except for Paintedpaw giggled.

Splitmoon, a bengal tom, was the newest ThunderClan deputy (he had been deputy for 2 moons since the old one stepped down to become an elder) and most of the she-cats in the clan thought he was hot. Though she was moons younger than him, the deputy had always harbored a soft spot for Poplarpaw, and she was one of the youngest she-cats to ever have a deputy chasing after herself. Splitmoon had no self-restraint or guilt when it came to liking a she-cat and he could no longer resist Poplarpaw anymore and she knew it. Paintedpaw had given her friend herbs to keep her head and not do anything stupid so as to let the whole clan know of the couple's relationship.

Poplarpaw's thoughts of Ashenpaw were distracted as Splitmoon breathed down the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and entwined tails with hers, not worried that anyone besides the apprentices would notice seeing that they had gathered in a corner of the camp near the nursery.

The bengal tom leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Great StarClan Poplar! You're too damn sexy for me to wait any longer for you!" Poplarpaw purred, standing up and shaking her golden pelt free of dust.

"Splitmoon I told you I'm not going to take the risk of getting pregnant until I become a warrior! But we can go snuggle in the apprentice den." With that the apprentice trotted off followed by a dazed looking Splitmoon. Instantly after they left the four remaining she-cats rolled their eyes, some looking annoyed.

"Disgusting! Why does she waste her time on that jerk? I used to think he was worth it, but its gross he would go after a she-cat so young!" Mistedpaw spat, eyes glinting.

Fur bristling, Stormypaw replied. "Because she feels more grown up this way! Having a grown, important tom chasing after her I mean. I wonder what mother and father would say about this!" The two sisters were actually half ThunderClan, their mother was a rogue who fell in love with a ThunderClan tom and got pregnant after a couple moons. After the two sisters were born their father was killed in a battle and their mother Sahara waited until her kits were apprenticed before leaving the forest. News came to the sisters a moon ago that Sahara had died from injuries from a fight with another tom for a higher rank in a rogue band she was in.

Paintedpaw sat silently as she listened to her friends talk bad about the she-cat who they all wanted to be the most like, but also liked to criticize the most. She was not obsessed with trying to be exactly like Poplarpaw nor did she worship the queen bee. Maybe that was why the leader of the posse favored her over the others.

The calico medicine cat's green gaze slowly drifted over to Ashenpaw, watching the tom sit back on his haunches and gaze at the flowers. She winced as she saw blood dripping off the gray cat's fur onto the earth beneath him.

Without giving her friends an excuse, she bounded over to the injured apprentice. "Are you ok Ashenpaw?" Paintedpaw asked, worry etched visibly across her features. The tom nodded quickly, dipping his head in greeting to the beautiful she-cat.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a little banged up." He shrugged it off, trying to make it appear as if it didn't matter. He decided quickly to wait to give her the flowers.

"Cut the crap, I can tell it hurts like hell. Give me your front paw, I can tell you aren't

putting any weight on it." At this Ashenpaw blinked in surprise as he heard her curse, he never knew she did. As he hesitantly let her examine his paw, he kept his brown eyes on her face, watching her grimace.

"Thorn. It's in there deep but I can manage to get it out. Come with me to Spiderstep's den." With that she started off, but paused as she looked over her shoulder worriedly as she watched her patient pick up the flowers and limp after her. Paintedpaw pushed through the cool ferns and strode into the dark den muttering softly.

"Some very lucky she-cat is going to be pleased when he gives her that bouquet."

* * *

_This chapter took me forever to type, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. The Reaction

**A/N:**_Thanks for all of the kind reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to upload this chapter for forever, my computer at my mom's house won't let me do it for some reason, so I had to wait until I got to my dad's house to do it. I'll try to update again soon._

**Note: I do not own Warriors, only the characters in this story. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

As the two entered the den a black she-cat emerged from a crack farther back where the two medicine cats kept their herbs. She looked Ashenpaw up and down.

"He must have something in his paw, he was limping, and there's that deep gash on his head." She observed. "Do you want any help Paintedpaw or would you like to treat this patient without my guidance?"

"No thanks Spiderstep, I think I can handle this without help." Paintedpaw replied, her gentle green gaze falling on the tom beside her. "His injuries aren't that serious, he just has the risk of them getting infected." At this Spiderstep nodded and padded out of the den into the warm sunlight.

"Sit." The medicine cat-in-training commanded, flicking her tail towards a patch of moss. Ashenpaw nodded, quickly doing as he was told. "I'll start with your cut." She mewed as she searched among the carved out shelves that held the herbs. Looking pleased with herself she trotted back over to his side with a clump of cobwebs in her mouth. Her green orbs stared at the flowers lying at the apprentice's paws momentarily before continuing. Paintedpaw started to press the cobwebs against the wound to cease the bleeding but abruptly stopped as Ashenpaw winced.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She exclaimed, looking guilty. Ashenpaw gave a small smile to reassure her.

"Its ok, it just stings." Paintedpaw nodded before continuing, this time pressing down more softly.

"So how is training with Thornflame?" The calico asked, pulling another clump of cobwebs, some herbs Ashenpaw didn't recognize, and a poppy head down from the stock.

"Oh, it's tough. Thornflame hates laziness and complaining. She says apprentices should try and act more like the senior warriors and help the clan every second of the day instead of laying around, gossiping like you she-cats are so fond of doing." He replied, laughing before becoming serious again. "But she is one of the best mentors you could have. She has very strong beliefs and never seems to break the warrior code." Paintedpaw purred at his remark, it all did sound very much like the Thornflame she knew.

"Yes, she is a very smart she-cat. She would make a better deputy than Splitmoon. I would be surprised if in her lifetime she never became leader, she would make a great one." The she-cat added thoughtfully. "Now it's time for that thorn. May I see you paw?"

Without hesitating, Ashenpaw held out his paw. Shaking her head, Paintedpaw sighed. She pulled a leaf with a green mixture on it to her side, dipping her paw into it.

"It's deeper than I thought. I'm going to use this ointment of yarrow to soften up your pad. Once I get this thorn out it will also help it heal." The medicine cat dabbed the ointment onto his paw before shaking a couple of poppy seeds out of the head. "Now this is the tricky part. It will hurt so eat these poppy seeds first; I will give you more later.

Ashenpaw reached for the poppy seeds and just when he started chewing them, Paintedpaw suddenly dug her teeth into the end of the thorn and yanked it out. Her patient yowled through gritted teeth and pulled his paw out of her grasp. The medicine cat spat the thorn out, looking pleased. The gray apprentice examined his paw as blood started to seep its way out of the hole in the pad. He gave Paintedpaw a grin when she pressed the cobwebs to the wound.

"Thanks Paintedpaw! It feels much better!" He purred pressing his nose to her flank appreciatively. The calico blushed as she nudged two more poppy seeds and some leaves towards him.

"The marigold leaves will keep infection away if you eat them. Dip your paw one more time into the ointment and you may go." Ashenpaw ate the leaves and did as he was told, but instead of leaving, stood gazing at the medicine cat. He pushed the flowers towards her with his uninjured paw.

"Paintedpaw…these are for you. I've loved you for a while now. I thought you should know about my feelings…" Green eyes widened in shock, the calico gasped.

"Oh Ashenpaw! I like you, actually I like you a lot, but I'm a medicine cat. If I can't have a mate then what's the point of us being an us?" As Ashenpaw's face fell she continued quickly. "Well, maybe StarClan will give me a sign that we were meant to be together. Only they know that I have wished we could be together."

Ashenpaw purred softly at the last part, nudging the other apprentice jokingly with his shoulder. Paintedpaw smiled back at him then shook her head to clear it.

"Come back tomorrow so I can check your paw." The tom nodded in response to the order, and before leaving the den, gave the blushing she-cat a lick on the cheek. Then he padded away, lost in thought.

Humming happily, Paintedpaw set the flowers next to her nest and began sorting out a pile of herbs. Spiderstep trotted back into her den and upon seeing her apprentice's dazed look, smiled knowingly. It seems at least once in every medicine cat's life, they fell in love even though they knew it would never work out. Spiderstep went through the same thing, but without her loved one ever knowing her feelings.

"Just don't end up pregnant or you would be breaking the warrior code for sure!" The wise she-cat advised. It was the same advice her own mentor had told her so many moons ago. The calico she-cat laughed.

"No. Spiderstep, I won't." She mewed, eyes dancing, before curling up in her nest to take a nape. '_Poplarpaw won't be happy at all. Boy will she be mad!' _

* * *

_A/N: **Please review, I haven't gotten very many reviews and if it would be possible each of you please review. I have had about 173 hits on this story, but only 8 reviews and that makes it seem to me as if my story isn't good enough to get reviews.**_


End file.
